betrayal
by lightinthedarkness88
Summary: kagome and miroku dated a long time ago but did they ever get over each other? As their new loves question the old and tempers heat up, two people are brought closer than ever sorry i suck at summeries it gets better inside rated M for future chapters
1. little white lies

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS PLOTS ETC. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS, ARTISTS, TELEVISION SHOWS, MOVIES OR BOOKS THAT ARE FEATURED IN THIS STORY

Note: this is my first fan fiction ever. I hope whoever reads this enjoys it. I love the idea of Miroku and Kagome getting together so basically this is Kagome and Miroku they used to date and now they date sango and Inuyasha but not all is as it seems. Flames welcome. Criticism helps a writer grow.

"Danmit," Kagome cursed in frustration. She was late again she had had another restless night of sleep due to the fact that her reoccurring dream about her ex had once again claimed her mind. Why do I keep dreaming about him, she wondered aloud . She knew she didn't have time to think about it though her boyfriend Inuyasha would be showing up on his Harley to take her to school any minute and she was only half ready. Sure enough as soon as she slid her backpack on her shoulders she heard him shout "Damnit Kagome can't you ever get ready on time?" she smiled and ran down the stairs kissing her mother as she went. As soon as Inuyasha saw her he let out a low whistle. Kagome blushed and smiled as he leaned over and kissed her lightly. " Why didn't you talk to me last night baby?" he asked. Kagome blushed as she remembered why she hadn't called. Miroku had come over and they had cuddled on her bed while watching movies and doing their homework. They had also talked about a lot of things that they had been hiding from each other as well as how their relationships were going. He hadn't left until early the next morning. She was really glad Inuyasha wasn't early this morning. "I was tired you know from the band practice and I had a lot of homework to do. I'm sorry baby." He looked satisfied with her answer and helped her get on.

Sango ran up to Kagome as soon as they reached the school. "You are never gonna guess what happened! Miroku and his band are going to compete against ours! This is so cool!" "Where is Miroku anyway?" "At the doctor's he'll show up by lunchtime aren't you excited though? Now we get to cream the guys!" Inuyasha snorted. Kagome laughed, "Yeah they're so going down! I thought you guys said the competition was for amateur bands," she teased Inuyasha. He rolled his eyes and smiled at her. "Well an amateur competition is still a competition and we could use the prize money. Besides if your band is the only competition its in the bag." Kagome slapped him lightly on his arm and shook her head. As they walked up to the building she tuned out Sango and Inuyasha's animated conversation about the band competition. She was worried about Miroku. She had just saw him last night and he was fine. She wondered what could have happened to make him sick. Then as always when thoughts of Miroku entered her head she felt the guilt. Sango was her best friend and she was Miroku's girlfriend now. She wasn't supposed to feel this way about Miroku anymore, they had had their time long ago. Besides, she was dating Inuyasha! Sure he was rough around the edges, but he was a good boyfriend and she cared a lot about him. She still couldn't shake the feeling of knowing that while her relationship with Inuyasha was almost perfect, her relationship with Miroku had been perfect. There had been nothing missing.

To her dismay she couldn't concentrate on her classes. Finally in Study Hall she gave up trying. She looked to see if anyone was looking and quietly slipped out. She was still worried about Miroku. Sango had said he would be back by lunch and the day was almost over. Then she got an idea. Maybe he was here and he just didn't want to see anyone. Maybe he was at their secret spot. She smiled and hurried to the stairs hoping she was right. When she reached the door to the roof she opened it softly so he wouldn't hear her if she was there. She looked around. Sure enough he was sitting on the ground cross legged with his back to her. She walked up to him and put her arms around him. "I was worried about you." He shifted to look at her. "I figured you would. I'm fine. Just a check up." She put her head on his shoulder. He smiled and cupped her chin before gently kissing her lips. She leaned into him and he put his arms around her deepening the kiss. She moaned softly and gripped his shirt tighter. His tongue ran along her lips demanding entrance and when she gave it he placed a hand inside her shirt.

It seemed that his hand was what broke the trance. She pulled away. "Kagome." "Miroku this is wrong. Sango is my best friend and Inuyasha is my boyfriend. We have to stop this." "Is that really what you want? The look you have in your eyes says you want to continue and I'm happy to oblige," he said flashing her a lecherous grin. She shook her head. "We had our moment." "I didn't want the relationship to end Kagome, you knew that." A tear slid down her cheek. "I didn't want it to end either, but it did. If this keeps going on were going to end up hurting our best friends." Miroku was silent for a long time then turned so he was facing her. She stared into his deep violet eyes and could see so many different emotions swirling in their depths. She saw want, desire, desperation, need, and love. She had never been able to resist his eyes and she could already feel her thin resolve breaking. Finally he spoke and when he did she had to lean closer to him to actually hear him. "I understand that we had our time and now its over Gome, but you know that no matter what happens I will always care about you. Every time we meet in secret we tell each other we don't feel anything and that its just because we miss what we used to have. If you don't have feelings for me we shouldn't meet anymore, but if you do we need to be honest. With ourselves and each other. With Sango and Inuyasha as well." She looked at him and tears started to slide down her cheeks. He leaned in and slowly kissed her. When he let go he asked, "Did you feel anything? If you didn't it doesn't matter what happens does it because its not real?" His lecherous grin was back. She slapped him in the chest and he pulled her closer.

She turned to look at him and now he had to lean in to hear her. "Roku, I always feel something when you touch me or hold me. I haven't felt that way towards Inuyasha yet, but we still need to stop this. How we feel doesn't matter. What matters is that were seeing other people. You knew what would happen if we started dating other people." "So I'm supposed to pretend I feel nothing for you? I can't do that I want to tell Sango, and I want you to tell Inuyasha. If you don't I will. Screw our obligations. Kagome I love you and I don't want to sneak around anymore." "Roku, give me some time. Please." He was silent. "Roku, please." "Fine. I'm not waiting forever though. Gome, we've been waiting long enough. Are you sure we even moved on at all? If we had would we be doing this? We know its wrong." She laid her head on his chest and sighed before saying softly, "How did it end up like this?"


	2. Its starting

DISCLAIMER: ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT AND I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TELIVISION SHOWS, ARTISTS, SONGS, MOVIES, OR BOOKS THAT ARE FEATURED IN THIS STORY. 

Note: Ok so here is chapter two I hope that everyone likes it. In this chapter we will also see some different points of view. Please review. Flames are welcome as well.

Short summary: Basically Inuyasha knows something's up. Can Kagome keep lying? 

They would have sat there forever if the bell hadn't rung. "Miroku, I don't think we should meet for the next couple of days okay? I need to sort out my feelings." Miroku looked sad but he understood. "I'll wait for you Gome. Your worth it." She kissed him and said, "Thank you for understanding. I know this isn't easy for you either. I'm sorry for that." He nodded and stood up. "Remember though I won't wait forever. I've waited long enough." He paused. "You leave first we don't want to get caught." She nodded and went out the exit. No sooner had she stepped into the hall she saw Inuyasha running towards her and he looked upset. "Where have you been Kagome?!" "Nowhere. I wasn't feeling well so I went to the nurses office." "I already went there looking for you. You weren't there. Why can't you tell me the truth Kagome?" She shook her head. "Its nothing Inuyasha. Just calm down ok? I wasn't feeling good so I went to the roof for air. That's the truth. I promise." He stared at her for a long time. Then he shook his head. "Your right Kagome. I'm stressing out for nothing. I'm sorry. It's just lately it feels like your hiding something from me, but I know I can trust you. I'm sorry Kags." "_I'm a huge two timing bitch,_" Kagome thought. He took her hand and walked her out side where they found Sango and Miroku in a very romantic position. He had his arms around her and she was pressed against the wall. She had a dreamy, dazed look in her eye that Kagome knew all too well. Kagome was completely unprepared for the hot jealousy that sprang up in her chest and she bit her lip to keep from saying anything. Finally Sango noticed them and said "Hey guys. Okay so I'm glad you're here. I did some more checking up on the competition and its four bands including ours and apparently you need to pass the audition first. So Kagome you better write us the best song ever!" "Which won't help since Miroku writes all our music. That competition is ours." Kagome laughed and said, "Lets just go home so we can practice."

That night when Kagome finally got to her room she collapsed on her bed and sighed. Practice had stunk because she couldn't concentrate, and Inuyasha was mad because she hadn't wanted to go out. Things were unraveling so fast. _"It won't do you any good to sit here feeling sorry for yourself. You have a song to write. You can't let the band down. You know what this competition means for them, as well as you." _Kagome sighed again and pulled out her notebook. She knew that to write a good song she had to let her emotions run free, and just relax. While she was writing she lost track of time and when she was finally finished it was well after midnight. She closed the book and laid down on her bed. If she was lucky she could take a little rest before Inuyasha called.

_They were back at the beach watching the sunset. They were walking barefoot in the sand arms wrapped around each other and their eyes sparkled with a magic meant just for each other. He twirled her around and she laughed softly. Kagome stood on her tiptoes and kissed him with all the love and passion that she had and he returned her kiss with equal favor. Finally when they came up for air he led her to the blanket he had set up for them and sat her down. His arms wrapped tightly around hers. "I love you Gome." He gave her his award winning smile and she melted. "I love you too Roku." He leaned in and kissed her very softly on her lips. She leaned against him and put her head on his chest and enter twined her hand in his. "Gome?" "Yes Roku?" He cupped her chin so he was looking at her. He pulled a box out of his pocket and asked, "Will you marry me?"_

"KAGOME!" Kagome started as she heard her name being called. She went downstairs and saw her mother holding breakfast. "Your late dear." "Mom, I don't feel good. I'm just going to go back to bed if that's alright." Mrs. Higurashi stared at her daughter and her face softened. Kagome's eyes looked so sad and there were tears that were begging to escape. "Alright go back to bed. I will be home at five." She kissed Kagome and then pointed to the stairs. As Kagome was leaving to go upstairs her mother asked, "Is there anything that you need to tell me? You know I'll listen to anything you have to say and you know I won't judge you dear." She looked down at her mother and finally shook her head slowly. "When did Miroku leave last night?" Seeing the look on her daughters face she said "I know he was here Kagome." "He didn't stay long. Listen I'll talk to you when you get home but not now. I just need to sleep." Mrs. Higurashi sighed and nodded. "Mom, thanks for always being there when I need you." "Kagome I will always be here for you and I realize that my part in your and Miroku's breakup was wrong and I'm sorry." "Its ok. I'll see you tonight." Kagome went upstairs and sank onto the bed. She knew Inuyasha would be pissed when he found out she wasn't at school, but she couldn't do it. She needed to concentrate and sort her feelings out. She needed time by herself. She forced herself to relax and finally drifted off into a fitful sleep.

**Group point of view:**

Inuyasha growled and met Sango and Miroku at their usual spot on the field for lunch. "What the hell is going on with Kagome? She won't talk to me at night, and last night after band practice I wanted to take her to the movies and her favorite restaurant and she didn't even want to go. She said she was to tired and that she just wanted to sleep. What did I do? Does she not like me anymore or something?" Now it was Miroku's turn to feel the guilt. Inuyasha was his best friend and he knew he cared for Kagome. "Inuyasha, I'm sure that's not it. Kagome loves you. Right Miroku?" He looked up. "I'm sure its something else," he said evasively. "What about today though? I went by her house to pick her up for school and her mom told me that Kagome said she was sick and wouldn't be at school today. Then she leans in and tells me she doesn't know what's going on with Kagome, but she thinks she'll miss a couple of days of school." "Maybe the band competition is stressing her out? Or maybe I should go talk to her. You know girl to girl?" "Maybe I can figure out what's going on with her Inuyasha." "I should just go over there and make that wench talk to me." "Don't call her that!" Sango and Inuyasha both looked at Miroku surprised. "_Shit. Way to go Miroku. Why don't we just let the world know you want Inuyasha's girlfriend?" _He thought. "You should be nicer Inuyasha she's sick." Inuyasha and Sango looked at him for a moment before they both nodded and Inuyasha grunted. "I'll go after school." Sango looked thoughtful. "If you guys don't mind I'm going to ditch and go now. There was something I wanted to discuss with Kagome anyway." The boys looked surprised, but nodded.

**Inuyasha and Miroku:**

"**I hope she can figure out what is going on with Kagome. I'm getting a little worried" Miroku nodded, but didn't answer "Hey Miroku? We've known each other a long time and there's something I wanted to talk to you about." "Sure Inuyasha. What's up?" "It might bother you, but I have wanted to tell you this for awhile and with the band competition coming up and everything…" His voice trailed off. "Were friends you can tell me anything. You know that so stop beating around the bush." He looked at his feet for a moment. "It involves Sango."**


	3. secrets revealed

DISCLAIMER: ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

NOTE: I know I should of said this before but if you are underage please don't read this story as its rated M. I know it doesn't make sense yet but this is rated M for a reason.

This is the third chapter I hope you guys like it and please please review. Flames are also welcome. Thanks so much to Dark Genie and Kouga's Older Woman. You guys helped a lot with your encouraging words and telling me how to update.

Ok so here's chapter 3!

Miroku looked up surprised. "What are you talking about Inuyasha? Oh you mean when you guys used to date?" Inuyasha looked really guilty. "Not exactly." "Ok. So what exactly are you trying to tell me?" He shuffled his feet. "You and Sango got together four months after we broke up." Miroku nodded. "You realized you had feelings for Kagome and it had been a year since we broke up." Inuyasha nodded. "Right, but what you don't know is that Sango and I had sex. She told me you and her haven't and I thought maybe that was why but she told me you didn't know. I thought maybe you should. Are you mad?" "No. Why would I be? You guys were dating. Its natural that you would if you were in love." "You were in love with Kagome, why didn't you do it with her?" "Kagome wanted to wait till marriage. I.. ," his voice trailed off. Inuyasha pulled him to a bench. "You what? Miroku, were best friends talk to me." "There were a lot of reasons for why we broke up, but I did propose to her." "You did? What did she say?" "She said yes. Not long after that we broke up." "Oh. Its good that you guys are well over each other right? I mean it was a whole year. I know you guys had something special but you have Sango now and trust me she's amazing, and I do mean amazing. The thing is well I wanted to tell you something else too. I'm planning a special night for Kagome after the band competition. My house will be totally empty. Hey, what's wrong?" Miroku's face was taut and red, his eyes narrowed. "_I can't believe this! Is that all he thinks about. Sango wasn't enough? Trying to seduce Ayame wasn't enough now he wants my woman too? Wait my woman?" _He was startled by his thoughts, but managed to answer, "Nothing. My stomach hurts I think I'll go to the nurse." "Ok. I guess I will catch you later." Miroku ran down the hall leaving a very confused Inuyasha behind him.

**Girl's point of view:**

"Kagome? Are you awake?" Kagome woke up to see Sango sitting next to her on the bed smiling at her. She rolled over. "What's up? Your supposed to be at school." "So are you silly." Kagome smiled. "I couldn't do it today." "You ok?" She nodded. "Well I came because I was worried, but I also came because I have something really important to talk to you about. I want to know what's up with you. Inuyasha and I are worried about you. Even Miroku is." Kagome shook her head. "I'm sorry. Right now I can't talk about it. I can't Sango. What did you want to tell me?" "Did Inuyasha ever tell you why we broke up? He didn't right?" Kagome shook her head. "We had sex and I got pregnant, but I didn't know I was and one day I went to the bathroom and there was a lot of blood. I had a miscarriage Kagome. Inuyasha tried to make me feel better, but he didn't know how to deal. I didn't know how to deal. I stopped talking to him as much and eventually we broke up. Then when Miroku and I got together he was great, but it feels like something's missing. I think I know what it is too. After the band competition my house will be empty. So I'm going to invite him over and finally get him to lose his virginity. Then we'll be together in every way." Kagome's chest tightened painfully and she couldn't breathe. "Hey are you ok?" Kagome nodded. "Yes, but Sango I should probably rest. After all tomorrow's the audition. I don't want to let you guys down. " Sango nodded. "Alright. Bye Kagome. Inuyasha said he'd be over after school to check on you. He's a sweet guy." "Yeah, he really is and hey if you ever need someone to talk to about that, just let me know I'll be here. I'm sure Inuyasha will be too." Sango looked at her and smiled. "Thanks Kags. See you later." As soon as Sango left Kagome let the tears fall. This was so unfair! She and Miroku had dated for 2 years. She was the one who was supposed to sleep with him. _"You guys broke up though. You love Inuyasha now or do you?" _Kagome punched the pillow in frustration. She just wanted to sleep and let time pass.

Her phone had other plans though. She picked it up and opened it. It was a text message from Miroku. It read _Gome. Meet me at our spot not the roof I know Inuyasha knows about that thanks to you. The other spot and hurry. I really need you hunny. _Kagome jumped out of bed and got dressed. _He never calls me hunny anymore. Something is definitely up. As she made her way to him her concern only grew. She knew what he was risking and if he was willing to risk everything again after she told him not to for a few days it meant something was wrong. She drove as fast as she could and when she got to the beach she saw him sitting under an umbrella his feet in the sand. He saw her approaching and ran up to her. When he reached her he hugged her with such ferocity she couldn't breathe. "Miroku?" "Kagome do you love me?" Kagome shrugged out of his grasp. "Miroku, I told you I need time." "WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" Kagome flinched at his voice. "I'm sorry." He pulled her to him. "Inuyasha told me he's planning on having sex with you after the competition and I'm not losing you. I don't want him touching you or looking at you or getting to be with you. You're my woman! I don't love Sango. Gome, I love you!"_

_Tears spilled down Kagome's cheeks. "Nothing's changed Roku. All those reasons are still there. I won't let you get hurt again and I don't want to hurt. I love you too and I can't explain what I feel but there's something you need to know. Sango is planning on sleeping with you too. At the same time Inuyasha is planning on sleeping with me and when she told me that I couldn't breathe. I was so upset. I swear I will give you an answer soon ok. The band competition is the day after tomorrow. I promise to give you my answer then." He sighed, defeated. "I do have a responsibility to Sango." "Yeah. You do. I have to go. Inuyasha is coming to my house soon and if I'm not there it won't be good. He's suspicious enough already." He nodded and she watched as he wiped a tear from his eye. She slowly began to walk away, then turned back to him. "Roku. I…" "I know." He walked to her and kissed her with all he had and then let her go. "You need to think. Go." As she walked away she couldn't help but think that she was hurting the only guy that had loved her with all her heart and she couldn't help thinking her decision was easy and she had her answer in her heart all along._

_And that's the end of this chapter. The next chapter will be a lot longer. Please review though guys!!_


	4. memories

DISCLAIMER: ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, THE BOOKS, SONGS, MOVIES, TV SHOWS OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS STORY (SO DON'T SUE ME)

NOTE: k so here's chapter four I really hope you guys like it. Also in a lot of the stories I've read Kagome looks weak. That's not the case here and I love Inuyasha as much as anyone else and Sango too, but now we see them in a whole new way. Oh and if I hadn't mentioned it before their all second years in college. Please review!!

It was the day before the competition. Kagome and the girls as well as the guys had ditched school to practice and the time was rapidly approaching. Everyone's nerves were rising and everyone had a million things running through there head.

"Kagome, I can't do this I'm too nervous!" "Sango, calm down. Were not going on stage. Were in my garage just doing our thing. Don't think so much you'll be fine." Sango nodded slowly. Inuyasha walked up and hugged Kagome. "Good luck girls. You'll really need it Miroku's song is gonna kill. He wrote it himself." "Kagome wrote our song and we know its good everyone who heard it cried." "Out of misery right?" Kagome shot him a death glare. "Look the other two bands audition before us so lets just take our seats and wait to go on. That way we won't be so nervous. Ok?" Sango nodded and they went and found the seats. As the first band came on Kagome snuck a look at Miroku. She was shocked. He looked tired and sad. Not happy and energetic the way he usually did, and she felt terrible because she knew she was partly to blame. As she heard the band setting up she sighed and shook her head. She knew the other reason and was hurt he didn't tell her. Her head snapped up when she heard, "Our song is called 'Unfaithful'." She looked over at Miroku to find him looking at her and they both shook their heads. This was going to be a long night.

Story of my life

Searching for the right

But it keeps avoiding me

Sorrow in my soul

Cause it seems that wrong

Really loves my company

**Kagome:**

"_Oh God. The song would have to be called unfaithful wouldn't it? The universe knows I'm a horrible person. I can't believe I'm cheating on two great guys, and I'm cheating on them with each other! I shouldn't be doing this to Inuyasha. I also shouldn't be doing this to Sango or Miroku, but I don't think I can fight this feelings anymore. I've tried and its no use. I need to tell Miroku I have made my decision."_

He's more than a man

And this is more than love

The reason that the sky is blue

The clouds are rolling in

Because I'm gone again

And to him I just can't be true

**Miroku:**

"_I can't believe I'm doing this to my best friend and girlfriend this is so wrong. She was mine first though. That bastard doesn't deserve her! I know Inuyasha and Sango slept together twice after Kagome and Inuyasha got together! I know he tried to sleep with Ayame too! I will never let him have her. NEVER!"_

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful

And it kills him inside

To know that I am happy with some other guy

I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore

I don't wanna be the reason why

Everytime I walk out the doorI see him die a little more inside

I don't wanna hurt him anymore

I don't wanna take away his life

I don't wanna be...A murderer

**Kagome: **

"_This is wrong, but I don't care. I love Miroku. I always have since the day I met him. Inuyasha is great, but he's not Miroku! I can't keep putting Miroku through this. I'm going to tell Inuyasha the truth! If it keeps going on like this everyone will get hurt and I won't let Roku hurt anymore. He suffers so much more than anyone knows."_

I feel it in the air

As I'm doing my hair

Preparing for another date

A kiss upon my cheek

As he reluctantly

Asks if I'm gonna be out late

I say I won't be long

Just hanging with the girls

A lie I didn't have to tell

Because we both know

Where I'm about to go

And we know it very well

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful

And it kills him inside

To know that I am happy with some other guy

I can see him dying

**Both: **_They were at the dance. He was in a tux and she was in a powder blue gown. Time had stopped for them. They only saw each other. They were holding each other and gently swaying to the music. "I love you Kagome. I want to be with you forever." She put her head in his chest and said, "You mean everything to me Roku. I know we will be together forever." _

I don't wanna do this anymore

I don't wanna be the reason why

Everytime I walk out the door

I see him die a little more inside

I don't wanna hurt him anymore

I don't wanna take away his life

I don't wanna be...A murderer

Our love, his trust

I might as well take a gun and put it to his head

Get it over with

I don't wanna do this

Anymore

Uh

Anymore (anymore)

**Both thinking:**

_They were at the beach again twirling on the sand. Laughing and holding. Kissing and touching. Their eyes sparkled with a magic meant just for each other. He twirled her around and she laughed softly. Kagome stood on her tiptoes and kissed him with all the love and passion that she had and he returned her kiss with equal favor. Finally when they came up for air he led her to the blanket he had set up for them and sat her down. His arms wrapped tightly around hers. "I love you Gome." He gave her his award winning smile and she melted. "I love you too Roku." He leaned in and kissed her very softly on her lips. She leaned against him and put her head on his chest and enter twined her hand in his. "Gome?" "Yes Roku?" He cupped her chin so he was looking at her. He pulled a box out of his pocket and knelt on one knee. "Will you marry me Kagome?"_

I don't wanna do this anymore

I don't wanna be the reason why

And everytime I walk out the door

I see him die a little more inside

And I don't wanna hurt him anymore

I don't wanna take away his life

I don't wanna be...

A murderer (a murderer)

No no no noYeah yeah yeah

Inuyasha snorted. "Oh come on, whose going to let them win? That was lame!" "Ssshh. The next band is about to start." "_Great. What are they going to play lets guilt Kagome and make her spill the beans?" _Kagome sighed. Her chest was beginning to get tight again, but she told herself it was just nerves. On the stage it was a boy band this time. "This is a love song dedicated to the one and only love of my life." _"Oh come on!" _Kagome's mind along with Miroku's screamed. "Its called She's All I Ever Had because with out her I don't know what I would do." Kagome saw the judges smiling. The boy took a deep breath then began.

Here I am.

Broken wings, quiet thoughts, unspoken dreams.

Here I am.

Alone again and I need her now to hold my hand.

She's all, she's all I ever had.

She's the air I breathe.

She's all, she's all I ever had

It's the way she makes me feel.

It's the only thing that's real.

It's the way she understands.

She's my lover, she's my friend.

And when I look into her eyes it's the way I feel inside.

Like the man I want to be.

She's all I ever need.

**Both:**

"_Miroku? We'll always be together right? No matter what you're my only love. I'm going to marry you and we'll save each other from our personal hells. I'll never let anything or anyone hurt you again." She looked at him determinedly. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight tears sliding down his cheeks. "I'm sorry I got you into this Gome. I never should have had you come over that day. I won't let anything ever hurt you again either. I love you and we will find a way to beat this I promise you!"_

Kagome felt her phone vibrate so she took it out and looked at her cell. _Meet me in the hall now! Roku._ She looked up he was nowhere to be found. She quietly told Inuyasha she'd be back and ran into the hall. Miroku grabbed her and kissed her. "Gome, there's something you need to know." "No Roku, there's something you need to know. I love you and I'm telling that to Inuyasha tonight." "Really?" She nodded. He held her tight and slowly descended his lips on hers. Their lips crashed together and Kagome moaned softly. Miroku smiled and nibbled on her lip which only made Kagome moan louder.

So much time, so much pain (but) there's one thing that still remains.

(It's the) The way she cared the love we shared.

And through it all she's always been there.

She's all, she's all I ever had in a world so cold, so empty.

She's all, she's all I ever had.

It's the way she makes me feel.

It's the only thing that's real.

It's the way she understands.

She's my lover, she's my friend.

And when I look into her eyes it's the way I feel inside.

Like the man I want to be.

She's all I ever need.

Kagome looked at Miroku and smiled. "Were on. We'll have to do this another time. Good luck love." Miroku smiled and touched the necklace she was wearing. "Has Inuyasha noticed that you never take off the necklace I gave you?" "Its covered. He doesn't see it. Its my good luck charm though and I'm going to need it tonight." He smiled and they rejoined there band mates to set up on stage.

And that's it for now please review! Hope you liked it!!


	5. Not like this!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS, ARTISTS, BOOKS, MOVIES OR TELEVISION SHOWS USED IN THIS STORY.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER GETS KIND OF INTENSE SO IF YOUR NOT OLD ENOUGH TO READ M SORRY BUT DON'T READ I DON'T WANT ANGRY PARENTS

Note: Ok so here's chapter five. In this chapter as well as the next couple we are going to see a bad Inuyasha, and surprisingly maybe a bad Sango (But please remember I love Inuyasha and Sango just as much as Kagome and Miroku). So while tempers and passion heat up the truth comes out and we also learn some deep dark secrets about Kagome and Miroku. So I hope you guys like this and please please review!!

"Kagome, are you ready? You look nervous. Ayame and I already set up." "Yeah I'm fine. Lets do this." She smiled reassuringly at Sango. "We can do this. Lets kick some ass!" She nodded. They took their place on stage and Kagome took a deep breath. Her chest felt so tight! It was starting to hurt to breathe. She held her chest for a minute then smiled. Kagome took the mike and said, "Alright. This song is dedicated to someone very special. I don't know what I would do with out him." She saw Sango smile at her from the corner of her eye. "This song is called Incomplete, because without that special person that's what we all would be. She noticed that Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting next to each other and that they were both staring at her. She hoped Sango didn't notice. The look on Sango's face though told her that she thought he was looking at her. Closing her eyes and ignoring the pain that was bringing tears to her eyes she sang.

Empty spaces fill me up with holesDistant faces with no place left to goWithout you within me I can't find no restWhere I'm going is anybody's guessI tried to go on like I never knew youI'm awake but my world is half asleepI pray for this heart to be unbrokenBut without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

**Inuyasha:**_ Wait she's singing the song like its someone from her past. Well we were thinking about dating before we did, and the lyrics say without you all I'm going to be is incomplete. I can't believe she wants me that much, that's so sweet of her. I'm definitely going to show her I love her tonight! It will be something she'll never forget!_

Voices tell me I should carry onBut I am swimming in an ocean all aloneBaby, my babyIt's written on your faceYou still wonder if we made a big mistake

Kagome tried to put on a brave face. She knew that some of the tears escaped and yet she still didn't falter. She was going to win the competition for her band. They needed the prize money too. Sango's foster mom would never be able to afford college and Ayame and her live in boyfriend Kouga had enough financial problems to keep them busy until doomsday.

I tried to go on like I never knew youI'm awake but my world is half asleepI pray for this heart to be unbrokenBut without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

**Miroku: **_She looks like she's in pain! Shit it must be her chest again. I knew she was over doing it. She's pushing herself to hard again. Why does she think she has to handle everything on her own. Why do I for that matter? I should of told her what was really going on with me from the start._ Inuyasha leaned over and whispered to Miroku, "Look she's crying for me. Oh were going to have fun tonight." _If there was anyway I could stop what is going to happen tonight you would never touch her! Besides, its me she loves not you!! Your just over confident because Sango was always more than willing. Your both just in it for the sex and you don't care who you hurt! _

I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you goI don't wanna make you face this world aloneI wanna let you go (alone)

**Kagome:**_ Oh God in heaven this hurts! I hope Miroku knows this song is for him._ She risked looking at him. She saw him looking at her very worriedly so she sent all the love she could through her eyes. Then she glanced at Inuyasha. He looked very excited and was smiling at her from ear to ear. _He's thinking about tonight, I can't do this. I'm a virgin and that's not something that he should be doing just cuz he thinks couples should. I don't want my first time to be with him. I'm ready for it and want it but not with him._

I tried to go on like I never knew youI'm awake but my world is half asleepI pray for this heart to be unbrokenBut without you all I'm going to be is incompleteIncomplete"Thanks so much." As they made their way offstage Ayame and Sango immediately pulled Kagome to their seats and asked, "Are you all right? You were crying up there." "I'm fine. I just really got into the song you know?" "You must love Inuyasha a lot!" Kagome said nothing but it seemed they took her silence for agreement anyway. "Oh! The guys are ready to start! There's our sexy men!" "Chill Sango." "I can't! I can't believe I'm finally going to get Miroku to lose his virginity!" Kagome struggled to breathe once more but managed to hug her friend and smile. Miroku stepped up to the mike and said softly, "This song is called what's left of me and its dedicated to a very special woman." Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves he slowly sang.

Watch my life,Pass me by,In the rear view mirrorPictures frozen in timeAre becoming clearerI don't wanna waste another dayStuck in the shadow of my mistakesYeah...Cause I want you,And I feel you,Crawling underneath my skinLike a hunger,Like a burning,To find a place I've never beenNow I'm broken,And I'm faded,I'm half the man I thought I would be:But you can have what's left of me

**Sango: **_Oh my gosh! I can't believe he would write a song for me. This is so romantic! He's so cute thinking he's not good enough for me. I know he is. _She leaned in to Kagome oblivious to the fact that she had tears in her eyes and was gazing at Miroku, and whispered "Isn't he the best boyfriend ever? He wrote a song for me. You know what I've been wondering though? Do you think he can compare to Inu?" Kagome said nothing thinking, _"He's probably a million times better. I can't believe I'm still acting like I don't know that you and your precious 'Inu' did it four times since we got together. Roku thinks its two, but he doesn't know the truth! I know how you seduced Koga and he turned you down and I know that your pregnant right now, yet I say nothing. Well no more! Its time I tell the truth and fight for my man!_

I've been dying inside,Little by little,No where to go,But going out of my mindIn endless circles,Running from my self until,You gave me a reason for standing still

**Kagome:**_ I knew he understood. I knew he did, how else could he write a song so passionate and full of love. I can't believe after all we've been through we get to find a way to be together. I can only hope that the vicious hells that ruined us before will not be enough to murder our love this time._It's falling faster,Barely breathing,Give me something,To believe inTell me: It's not all in my headTake what's leftOf this manMake me wholeOnce again

**Miroku: **_Please let me be strong enough to protect Gome this time. Please don't let me lose her again. Oh God I think I am going to faint. I knew I should of told Kagome the truth. She always helped me before. I hope its not to late now._

I've been dying inside you seeI'm going out of my mindOut of my mindI'm just running in circles all the timeWill you take what's leftWill you take what's leftWill you take what's left of me?Just running in circles in my mindWill you take what's leftWill you take what's leftWill you take what's left of me?

**Kagome and Miroku: **_I don't want my first time to be with anyone else. I know in my heart that you're the one for me. If only we could find a way to be together!_

Miroku smiled and said, "Thanks so much for letting us audition." The judges smiled and waved them off the stage. A blonde judge stepped up to the mike and said, "We have decided to break our own rule. All bands that auditioned today can come back tomorrow. Congratulations on passing the audition." Everyone smiled in relief and Sango immediately plastered herself to Miroku. Kagome turned away only to find Koga and Ayame in a similar position. Inuyasha walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. "Ready to go baby? I have a special evening planned for us." Kagome looked at Miroku. His eyes pleaded, but she knew he wouldn't say anything. "Kagome, come on lets go." She followed him out to the parking lot and sooner than she would've liked they were at his house. He lead her to the couch and they sat down.

"Inuyasha, I know what you want to happen tonight, but I'm not ready." "Of course you are your song said it all." He used his weight to push her down. "Inuyasha stop! Don't do this!" "Kagome, if I can't have you that would make me angry. You know my demonic side takes over." "Its not just your demonic side its you too. You can control it but you can't accept not getting your way! I said no!" He slapped her as hard as he could across her face. "Listen to me, I will have you. I won't let you go. You belong to me. I've told you this before. Don't make me hit you. You know I don't like it." _Then why is there blood running down my cheek you bastard?_ "Inuyasha, get off!" He didn't. Instead he pushed her harder and began kissing her despite the fact that she was hitting him. He used his hands to hold her wrists. His claws drawing a little blood. _Roku would never do this to me. God I want Roku! I don't want it not like this. Not with him!_ "Sango was willing come on Kagome. I don't see why your not. You have no reason not to. I'm your boyfriend. " He started to undo her shirt and she screamed and hit him with all her might. This made Inuyasha very angry and he hit her again and ripped her shirt revealing her stomach. Tears were running down her cheeks and she tried to get up. He smiled. She glared at him and kicked him in between his legs as hard as she could and got up and ran out the door. As soon as she started her car and was on her way she called Sessomaru. "It's Kagome Go home and make Inuyasha calm down. His inner demon is acting up again." She knew Sessomaru would never believe her if she told him the truth but she knew he cared about his brother and could make sure he stayed in his house tonight.

**Sango and Miroku:**

"**Sango, you're a wonderful girl, but I don't want to do this." "Yeah right Miroku. I'm not ready to do this either." She laughed and pulled him down on the bed. Miroku pulled away. "I mean it Sango. I'm not doing this." She looked at him for a minute before connecting her fist into his side. Miroku closed his eyes for a moment feeling blood gush out of the wound that was on his side. "You bastard! Are you just playing with me? What the hell is your problem?" "You cheated on me and the only reason you want to do this is because you're a nymphomaniac and you think it will make our relationship whole. Don't kid yourself Sango your still in love with Inuyasha. That's why you keep going back to him." She punched him again this time feeling the blood soaking his shirt. "Miroku? Oh God Miroku?! What's this? What happened to you?" "I have to go." "Miroku, this was supposed to be our special night! Let me clean you up and we'll have some fun." He disengaged her from him and walked to the door, then he turned. "Goodnight Sango." He shut the door behind him hearing her scream in anger and throw something at the door. He drove home as fast as he could but was getting dizzy. He had just made it to the bathroom and started to clean himself up when the doorbell rang.**

"**ROKU!" Kagome slammed her palm on the door. "ROKU!" He ran down the stairs hearing her voice and as soon as he had the door open she flung herself in his arms. "I couldn't do it Roku. I couldn't. I love you and I want my first time to be with you!"**

**Ok so that chapter is a bit longer and I hope you liked it. Inuyasha and Sango got intense huh? We also learned secrets about Gome and Roku's health. Please please give me reviews and let me know what you thought!! **


	6. only you

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS, ARTISTS, BOOKS, MOVIES OR TELEVISION SHOWS USED IN THIS STORY. 

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER GETS KIND OF INTENSE SO IF YOUR NOT OLD ENOUGH TO READ M SORRY BUT DON'T READ I DON'T WANT ANGRY PARENTS

Note: Ok so here's chapter 6. Thanks so much to my loyal readers. You've been very helpful. Sorry it took so long to update my laptop has been down. So in this chapter Kagome has run to Miroku for comfort not realizing he needs some too, maybe even more than she does. Here we go hope you like it and please review!!

He stared at the shuddering woman in his arms. Her tears soaked his shirt and her body was pressed so tightly to his he was having trouble breathing. He wrapped his arms around her ignoring the pain in his side and led her to the couch. He whispered comforting words in her ear and gently nuzzled her neck. Gradually she calmed down. "I'm sorry Roku. I didn't know where else to go." "You never have to apologize for coming to me baby." She smiled. "Is your family here? I don't want to disturb them." She looked at him meaningfully. He shook his head. "Their spending the weekend at a ritzy hotel. You know fix the marriage. There's no one here." She smiled. Miroku took this moment to look at her and saw the damage Inuyasha had inflicted. Her hair was matted to her head because of the rain, there was blood running down her cheek and her clothes were torn. His cheeks flushed in anger. "What did that bastard do to you?" "It doesn't matter. Its over." "Gome." She sighed. "He drove me to his house and I told him I didn't want to. That I wasn't ready. He said my song said everything and we were going to do it. I tried to fight him off, but I wasn't strong enough. He grabbed me by the wrists, that's why there's a little blood there too, and pushed harder on me. After he ripped my shirt I kicked him in between his legs and ran. Sessomaru should be there now. I called him." He crushed her to his chest. "I'm so sorry Gome. I should've been there." "Its not your fault. Wait a minute, how did you get rid of Sango?" He laughed. "We exchanged words and she hit me in the side a few times and I left." Kagome studied him for a minute then asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'm glad we didn't do anything. The entire time I was there I wanted to get to you and kick that bastards ass. Hey lets go to my room I don't want to get anything on the furniture." "Oh! Sorry I'm getting your couch all wet." Miroku shook his head and took her hand grateful that Kagome hadn't noticed him bleeding. As soon as he stood up, she noticed that the left side of his black shirt looked wet and was sticking to him. She started to lift his shirt up only to have her hand slapped away. "Its nothing Gome." "You still can't tell me when your hurt Roku? Even after all we've been through?" He sighed. "Let's go to the bathroom." When they reached his room they crossed it to the bathroom and she had Miroku sit on the toilet. "Ok. Off with the shirt." He smiled lecherously. "As you wish." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. Kagome laughed. She began to examine his side and tears slid down her face. "Your father is a bastard!" "Sango's punches didn't help." "What did he use?" "Broken beer bottle." She began to clean up the blood and realized that while the cuts weren't deep there was a lot of them. "You should take a shower. Clean up." "So should you Gome." "Your worse and besides I didn't bring clothes." "I'll give you some after I get out ok? You just rest on my bed. Unless you want to shower with me. " She shook her head and laughed. She walked over to the bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

She woke up to Miroku's lips on hers. She smiled and kissed him back. "Let me clean your side." As she was cleaning him up, she stole glances at his body and felt a familiar fire in her stomach. "What is it?" She looked up embarrassed but said, "I was admiring how you look. You have always been great looking." He laughed and said, "You've always been the sexy one." She blushed. "Um, your done." He got up and handed her a t-shirt, sweatpants and boxers. She smiled and said, "Be right back." Miroku laid down on the bed and thought to himself, _Can I finally be with her? Is it wrong that I want her? She just went through hell and back and one of the only things I can think about is that she's naked in my shower. I am a lecher. _He started as Kagome stepped out of the bathroom. "These actually fit me. They must have been to small for you." She smiled at him and lay next to him on the bed curled up next to him. "Can I stay with you tonight Roku?" "What about your mother?" "She's out with her boyfriend. She won't be coming home. I don't want to be alone right now. Please?" He rolled to his side so he could look at her. "You've been through hell and back tonight. I don't want you to stay unless you want to. Are you sure?" She nodded. "Ok. You can stay with me." 

She put her hand on Miroku's chest. "Can I sleep with you?" He swallowed hard and nodded and they got under the covers together. "Gome, did you mean what you said at the door?" She nodded. "The entire time Inuyasha was trying to force me I was thinking that the person I needed to be with was you. I never wanted us to break up. I always wanted to be with you. I know we were young and impulsive, but I knew I wanted to be with you. Always." He swallowed hard. "I want to be with you too. That's why I ran away from her." She looked at him her chocolate brown eyes softened and she kissed him gently. "I just don't think this is the right time. I want you to do this when your not so upset. I want you to be sure." "Roku, I've been sure since the day we told each other we loved each other for the first time. I only want you. No one else. Are you sure I'm what you want?" He smiled at her and she was swept away by his beautiful eyes. They got her every time. He leaned in and kissed her very gently and she responded immediately. He slid one hand into her hair the other on her waist. She moved so he could get on top of her and his kisses slowly got more intense. She moaned softly. "I've always wanted you." She laughed, but then adopted a serious expression. "I know this is going to put a damper on things, but even though I want to do this I agree with you and I don't think we should tonight. There are some things I need to tell you about Sango." 

"Shoot. It's probably nothing I don't know already." She shook her head. "Trust me you don't know this." She paused thinking of how she should tell him and he waited patiently. She cleared her throat and then said, "Ok well I know you know that Inuyasha and Sango hooked up while you and I were with them, but you have the wrong number its not two. Its four." She paused. Miroku looked at her, but he didn't look upset. Just sad. _I knew he loved her at least a little. He's sad. "There's one more thing, she's pregnant. The only one she sleeps with is Inuyasha so its gotta be his." He didn't say anything for a long time then finally he said, "Your right . Romance should be saved for another time. You can have one side I'll take the other. Let's go to bed." _

_And that's all for now. I know I kind of left it at a cliffhanger but in the next chapter you'll get to see the morning after all the drama and the start of the competition. Sango and Miroku will have drama and so will Inuyasha and Kagome, but the real danger will be for Miroku and Kagome. So review and let me know what you think and thanks for reading!_


	7. Someone save us!

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS, ARTISTS, BOOKS, MOVIES OR TELEVISION SHOWS USED IN THIS STORY. _

_WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED M SO IF YOUR NOT OLD ENOUGH TO READ M SORRY BUT DON'T READ I DON'T WANT ANGRY PARENTS_

Note: ok so I know that your dying for the morning after so here it is. In the middle I might do different points of views to make it easier_._

Miroku woke up to find himself in an empty bed. He threw off his blanket looking for Kagome, he had expected to wake up in her arms not wake up alone by himself_. Where did Kagome go? Did I do something to offend her or hurt her feelings?_ He heard a pot slam downstairs so he followed the noise to the kitchen and saw her making breakfast. "Good morning Gome." She didn't answer. She turned her head, but not before he saw a tear slide down her face. He walked to her and tried to put his arm around her only to receive a punch to his chest. "Don't." "What did I do? Tell me." She looked at him and quietly asked, "Do you love Sango?" He looked at her confused. "Why would you ask me that? I thought I made it clear I only love you." She looked away and he thought about last night. Realization dawned on him. "Kagome, the reason I didn't say anything last night when you told me the truth isn't because I love Sango, its because I never thought she was capable of doing something so slutty. Having a baby with Inuyasha but trying to sleep with me to make me think its mine? I could never love someone like that. Gome, you're the only girl for me and you always will be." "You mean it?" He laughed and kissed her gently. "Yes." She hugged him as tightly as she could then looked up at him. "What are we going to do about them?"

As they pulled up to the school, Kagome caught sight of Inuyasha with a bouquet of roses. She looked at Miroku who only looked angry. Then they saw Sango holding a white rose. Kagome leaned in and whispered to Miroku, "Did they plan this or something?" Kagome saw Inuyasha smile when Kagome got out of the car, but when he saw Miroku he dropped the roses and snarled. Sango looked from Miroku to Kagome and back again. Inuyasha crossed the distance between them in seconds Sango right on his heels. "So that's where you were last night? You ran to him? You'd rather fuck him than me?" Kagome slapped him. "I didn't have sex with anyone and I went to his house because unlike you he didn't try to maul me like an animal! He didn't try to force himself on me!" "You stupid wench!" He raised his hand as if to strike her and Miroku and Sango both stepped up and Sango put her hand on his arm. "This isn't the time or the place. The competition is tonight and we need to focus on that. If Kags says nothing happened, I trust her. You should too." Inuyasha grunted and they entered the building. Miroku walked back to his car. "Roku, where are you going?" "Fuck this. If I go in there I'm going to kick the shit out of him." "Roku, if you don't go to class they'll drop you. Come on. Just ignore him. Please." She looked at him pleadingly. "For me?" Sighing he finally got out of the car and walked with her to class when they got there they saw Inuyasha and Sango kissing. "But were the guilty one's right?" Kagome laughed shortly and Miroku smiled at her. "Hey Inuyasha, you wanna go around doing that so will I." She grabbed Miroku and pressed her lips to his. He pulled away and smiled at her but leaned in and said "Gome, were better than that." They sat in the front so they wouldn't have to talk to them and Kagome leaned in and said, "The competitions in a few hours. There's just something I want you to know, this song is for you because I love you and always will."

After class Sango walked up to Miroku and said, "Can you give me a ride home? I think we should talk. Please." "There's nothing to talk about." "Yes there is. Please Miroku." He looked briefly at Kagome who gave her permission with her eyes. Sango didn't notice the exchange but she did notice it was taking him to long to answer so she asked again, "Please." "Fine. I'll see you and Inuyasha later Kagome." Kagome nodded. When they left Inuyasha walked up to Kagome. _Shit he left me alone with Inuyasha! I didn't think about that! _"Kags, I'm really sorry about last night. Do you forgive me?" "No, I can't. What you did to me was wrong and you know it." "Will you ride with me? Please. Just a ride nothing more I promise." She didn't want to get in the car with him, but she had no way home and the buses didn't run on weekends. Inuyasha looked sad and finally he said, "Kags, come on please?" Finally she nodded and followed him to his car.

**Sango and Miroku:**

"I'm sorry about last night. It shouldn't effect us though. Right?" He looked at her incredulously. "You tried to get me to have sex with you knowing that you were pregnant and that the baby wasn't mine. How could you?" By now Sango was beginning to look upset. "You wouldn't fuck me! You wouldn't even give me a reason! You just kept saying I'm not ready. Think of how long we've been dating Miroku! What did you expect?" "I expected you to care about me. I care about you Sango." "Not the way I want you to though right?" There is was she was asking point blank. He knew the truth had to come out sometime and this was the perfect time. It was now or never. "No I don't love you." By this time they were at her house and she turned to him. She had tears glistening in her eyes. "Will you come inside with me? Please, it's the least you can do." He looked at her then nodded. She needed to know the whole truth. When they got inside they went to her room and sat down. She went downstairs and when she came back she had two glasses of soda in her hand. She gave him one and he took a drink. Immediately he could tell it was laced with something. He threw it down. "What did you put in my drink?" "A drug. Not a powerful one though. Its mild but it will be enough to make you weak enough for my purposes." She smiled wickedly. Even as she spoke Miroku felt his body growing weaker. She walked behind him and tied his feet then walked to the front and tied his hands laughing at the meager struggle he put up. "Over powered by a pregnant woman. Your so pathetic."

Smiling again when his eyes started to droop, she said, "I'm going to hurt you like you hurt me. Then I'm going to hurt Kagome for going to your house last night. I don't know if there's anything going on between you guys but I'm going to make sure you don't." She walked to him and punched him in his hurt side and laughed when she saw him wince. She hit him three more times and when she saw blood she stopped. "You will stay with me. I intend to have you and Inuyasha as my men. You will amuse me when he doesn't. You have a kinder, gentler, way about you. Besides, Kags can't handle him. He needs a real women. If you notice, he never beat me." With that she left him on the couch._ You deserve what you got Miroku. Nobody rejects Sango. Nobody! _His only thought as she left him was _you stupid bitch. I will find a way to get my strength back and get out of here. Back to Kagome. Wait Kagome! I left her with Inuyasha! I have to get out of here and get to her before he does something else to hurt her!_

**Kagome and Inuyasha:**

When they got to Kagome's house she thanked Inuyasha for the ride and started to get out of the car, but he stopped her. "Do you mind if I come in and talk to you for a little bit. Please you owe me an explanation." She thought for a moment. _He did behave himself in the car and I'm strong enough to get away from him if I have to. I've done it before._ "Ok. Only for a little bit though." He nodded and they went to her room and sat on her bed. "Kags, your mine why don't you want to be with me? I'm good. I won't hurt you or anything. Sango wanted to. Why don't you?" Kagome shook her head frustrated. "Your not the Inuyasha I started to care for. You're an abusive, sex crazed jerk!" "You love me!" She flinched at his tone, but she wasn't going to back down now. "No I don't Inuyasha." He slapped her hard enough to knock her to the floor. She whimpered then stood up. "I'm not your toy! You will not hit me again Inuyasha!" He rose his hand again, but she caught it. Unfortunately for her Inuyasha was stronger. She struggled with his hand refusing to give in. He moved his other hand and punched her in the chest hard enough that she lost the air and fell on the bed. Seeing her position Inuyasha decided to try and change her mind again. He laid on top of her and she cried out in pain. "Inuyasha! I said no! Give it up already!" He glared at her and struck her again. Tears began to slide down her cheeks. He bent down to kiss her and she turned her head.

_God , why don't I ever think? Oh yeah he behaved in the car that doesn't mean he would now! If only I had something that would make him get off of me. Wait I do! There's a bat under my bed from the baseball game Ayame and I played in! _She stopped struggling and maneuvered herself to the edge of the bed. Inuyasha assumed that she was adjusting herself to make herself more comfortable so he shifted his weight. That was when Kagome reached under her bed and got the bat and hit him in the side with it. He howled and got off her and she ran as fast as she could. The pain in her chest was unbearable and she knew blood was running down her face from where he struck her in the head. She got in her car and was about to shut the door when a hand caught it. It was Inuyasha and he looked murderous. _Shit! I wasn't fast enough. He's going to kill me isn't he? He's really not going to stop until he beats me into submission! _"Inu…Inuyasha please stop." He glared at her and punched her head into the steering wheel. Blood trickled down her face and she remembered she still had one way out. She kept her head on the steering wheel feigning unconsciousness as she reached in between the seats with her right hand, and moved it slightly so Inuyasha wouldn't notice, until she found what she was looking for. "Kagome?" She didn't answer. "Kagome?" Now he sounded worried. He leaned over to her and picked up her head when he saw the blood running down her face he swore. Then Kagome opened one eye and spit at him. He raised his hand and Kagome brought up her right hand and sprayed the pepper spray as hard as she could. He howled and fell back on the ground and Kagome slammed her door and sped off making sure not to hit him.

She called Miroku's cell and got no answer. _What the hell? Is he still at Sango's? I better try again. _She called again and Sango answered. "Hello? Kagome, Miroku's busy fucking me at the moment can you leave us alone?" Laughing she hung up. Not worrying about how she looked she raced over to Sango's house. The door was locked. "DAMNIT!" She pounded on the door and finally Sango's little brother Kohaku answered. "Jesus, Kagome what happened to you?!" "That's not important I need to talk to your sister can I come in?" "Yeah. She's upstairs with Miroku. She said she was taking good care of him and not to go upstairs. Like I don't have enough sense to know what their doing up there." He shook his head as she ran upstairs. She flung Sango's door open and gasped. Miroku was tied up and his side was bleeding. His eyes widened when he saw her. "Gome." Sango looked at him and punched him so hard in the side blood spurted. Kagome took a threatening step forward and said, "Don't lay another hand on him." "Kagome, you know your not stronger than me even if I'm pregnant. Your weak. Besides, you won't hit me. I'm your friend." "No. I won't hit you cuz I wouldn't want to hurt your baby." She stepped forward. "I'm taking Miroku with me." "Like hell you are!" Sango stepped forward and was about to hit Kagome when her phone beeped. She looked at it and read what must have been a text message. When she was done she looked at Kagome with malice. "How could you do that to Inu?! Well you screwed up girl. I tried to be friends with you, but you hurt Inu. I'm going to him now and I'm going to make sure he chooses me!" She ran out of the room and Kagome sank to the ground. She was very dizzy.

"She shouldn't drive." "I know her she'll call someone." "I'm so sorry I left you with Inuyasha! I wasn't thinking." "Its ok. Sango will probably kill me. I hit him with a baseball bat and sprayed him with pepper spray." He looked at her in amazement. She crawled over to him and untied him. "Can you drive? I think I lost a little too much blood. I shouldn't drive." "Yeah I think the drugs gone." Upon seeing Kagome's face he laughed. "You know she couldn't over power me without help Gome." She laughed and with his help they made it to her house. Thankfully Sango and Inuyasha had left so they were alone. They went up to her room and started to clean up. "I can tape you up Roku, but I think you'll need stitches if it gets worse." "It won't get worse. I promise. Its your head I'm worried about. You do need stitches!" "I'm not missing the competition Roku." He looked at her like she was crazy. "Gome, you need a doctor." She shook her head "We all need that money. Ayame needs it the most. I'm going and that's that. Just make the bleeding stop and bandage it and then I will go after the competition. I promise." He sighed. "I can't change your mind?" She shook her head determinedly. He sighed again, defeated. "Let's get ready then."

**Sango and Inuyasha:**

Inuyasha smiled wickedly at Sango. "So its decided. You take Miroku and have your way with him and I will get Kagome?" She nodded. "Then Miroku will be damaged and so will Kagome ensuring nothing will happen. I believe her though she does say that nothing is going on." "Yeah, but were going to make sure it doesn't. Who cares if we want an open relationship? I love you but I like her and it's the same with you. Why can't we have both?" She laughed. "After tonight's competition, their going to pay for hurting us!"

And that's all for now! For making you guys wait that chapter was long and intense. Hope you guys liked it and please review. I seriously really want lots of reviews. Lol.


	8. the beginning of the end

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, THE SONGS, STORIES, MOVIES, BOOKS, OR ANYTHING ELSE FEATURED IN THIS STORY!

Note: Ok were on chapter eight. In this chapter it's the start of the competition and we get to see the truth come into the light. So I really hope you guys like this and please review!!

Kagome was getting ready very slowly. Miroku had gone home to change then he would come back to get her. She was glad that the bleeding on her head had stopped. _Its probably not as serious as we thought. I knew Miroku freaked for nothing. _She had just finished getting ready when she heard a wolf whistle. "Wow Gome. You look amazing." She turned and asked, "Don't you recognize the outfit?" He looked at her for a moment then smiled. "Your wearing the jeans I got you when we first started dating and the shirt that I bought you on your birthday. Your necklace shows though. Inuyasha will see." She nodded. "The truth has to come out Roku. Besides, your wearing the jeans I got you when you came back from the hospital and the shirt I got you for Christmas, not to mention the fact that that black leather wristband that I gave you when you started your band." He laughed. "Tonight is really about us isn't it?" She nodded, then looked serious. "We can't be alone with them. If they don't know what's going on yet, they will tonight." Miroku nodded and then checked his watch. "Shit! We gotta go or we'll be late." Kagome said a silent prayer for her and Miroku to get through tonight safely then followed him to his car.

When they got there no one spoke. Inuyasha and Sango looked incredibly calm, yet excited at the same time and Ayame and Koga were oblivious to what was going on anyway. They took their seats silently. Kagome ended up next to Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku was on her other side. Kagome was nervous about being so close to Inuyasha, but he seemed to be in a good mood so she knew he wouldn't strike her. "Kagome, I didn't mean to hurt your head. Are you ok?" She looked at Inuyasha in disbelief. She shook her head and didn't bother replying which of course only served to make him angry. "Answer me." "You won't be stupid enough to attack me in public so shut up and leave me alone. The bands are starting."

"Kags, I'm sure he didn't mean it." "Yeah like you didn't mean to drug Miroku, right?" She glared at Kagome. "At least I didn't pepper spray him." Kagome laughed. "You wouldn't have any need to. We need to be quiet. Do you want to get us disqualified?" Sango snarled at her, but was quiet. She knew as well as anyone what this competition meant for them.

The first band stepped on the stage. Kagome could tell how nervous they were. The singer almost tripped over the cords. All the girls kept looking around nervously at each other and finally the singer made it to the mike. "This song is called 'Memories' and I would like to dedicate it to my boyfriend. Because of him I will always have precious memories that get me through the day." She smiled at a boy in the audience. At the judges signal she took a deep breath to compose herself and sang.

(Whisper) Memories, Memories, Memories

In This World You Tried

Not Leaving Me Alone Behind

There's No Other Way

I'll Pray To The Gods: Let Him Stay

The Memories Ease The Pain Inside

Now I Know Why

**Sango and Inuyasha: **_"I can't believe you want to be with me Inu! I love you so much!" "I want to be with you forever Sango. Lets keep the baby. We can start our own little family and be together forever and maybe one day we can married too." Sango laughed and put her head in Inuyasha's chest. "We'll always be together won't we?"_

All Of My Memories

Keep You Near

It's All About Us

Imagine You'd Be Here

All Of My Memories

Keep You Near

The Silent Whispers

The Silent Tears

**Sango: **_"Miroku, are you ready to be with me?" He shook his head. " I know your getting frustrated with me but I can't do this. I'm sorry." She had walked out on him that night leaving him alone and ran to Inuyasha. He had satisfied her in a way Miroku couldn't. Did I take things to far tonight? Is Inuyasha the one I really love? I like Miroku, but not the way I love Inu. Miroku is sweeter though, or was it the fact that we lost little Rin that made Inu and I break up?_

Made Me A Promise I'd Try

To Find My Way Back In This Life

I Hope There Is A Way

To Give Me A Sign You're Okay

Reminds Me Again

It's Worth It All

So I Can Go Home

**Inuyasha: **_I remember when Kags and I first got together, I think this whole time she hasn't been able to get over Miroku. I mean the outfit she's wearing looks really familiar and that necklace. That necklace…is the one Miroku got for her when he first asked her out! She never took it off. Why is she wearing it now? Why does my chest hurt at the thought that maybe she wants Miroku? She can't please me the way Sango can. I love Sango with all my heart. Kags is a nice distraction, but I think my heart always belonged to Sango. I just wanted something on the side._

All Of My Memories

Keep You Near

It's All About Us

Imagine You'd Be Here

All Of My Memories

Keep You Near

The Silent Whispers

The Silent Tears

**Kagome and Miroku: **_I can't believe were going to tell them the truth tonight. I only hope we make it out of this ok. I don't want anything to happen to us and even though they treated us badly I hope nothing happens to them either._

Together In All These Memories

I See Your Smile

All The Memories I Hold Dear

Darling You Know I Love You Till The End Of Time

**Sango:**_ I think I do love Inu. I like Miroku so much, but its not the same thing. I need Inu, but if Miroku and I break up it won't be the end of the world. Besides, maybe I should go to Inuyasha. I love him I think he loves me. Maybe we said we wanted to have sex with other people because we were so scared and hurt because of what happened. I think we hurt Kags and Miroku enough. I think we should forget tonight's plan and let them go. I don't know if they love each other or not, but we don't love them so we should let them go. Besides, just look at them. Miroku has to be wearing a huge bandage or something to keep his shirt clean and Kags has to be wearing a truckload of makeup on along with that huge bandage she's hiding with her bangs. What the hell were we thinking hurting them like that?_

All Of My Memories

Keep You Near

It's All About Us

Imagine You'd Be Here

All Of My Memories

Keep You Near

The Silent Whispers

The Silent Tears

"Thanks so much!" The singer smiled and waved. As the second band was setting up Kagome's head drooped on Sango's head. She looked down to see her eyes closed and a small red dot on her bandage. "Kags?" Sango whispered. She slowly lifted her head. "Sorry. I forgot were enemies now right? I'm just a little tired I didn't mean to let my head slip." Sango didn't say anything. She wanted to let Kagome know she'd had like a major epiphany, but didn't know how to say it. Miroku looked worried and Inuyasha did too, but no one said anything. It seemed silence was the only way they could communicate now. Inuyasha closed his hand over Kagome's and brought his other to her face. Kagome didn't even have the strength to fight him now. She knew she was injured worse than she was letting on, she knew Roku was too. "I'm sorry I hurt you so badly today Kagome, I shouldn't' of done that." She shook her head. "Yeah you did. You get mad and then your violent. Just stop ok. The next band is about to start." He let her go and shook his head. The singer for the boy band came up and said, "This is a new song. It's a little different than our normal stuff. It's called 'Somewhere'. Basically it's about Love, and how if your in love nothing can tear you apart." He closed his eyes and slowly sang.

Lost in the darkness

Hoping for a sign

Instead there's only silence

Can't you hear my screams?

Never stop hoping

Need to know where you are

But one thing's for sure

You're always in my heart

**Kagome: **_My head hurts so much. I hope I'm ok. I wanted tonight to be the night Miroku and I got back together. I wanted to take him to the beach just as the stars come out. Just like the first time we were there. I miss spending time with him so much. I was never unhappy with him. He gave my heart wings and it was because of him that I felt so alive!_

I'll find you somewhere

I'll keep on trying

Until my dying day

I just need to know

Whatever has happened

The truth will free my soul

**Miroku: **_I can't believe that Kagome and I are here. We should be in the hospital. Instead were pushing ourselves for some stupid competition. After this I'm taking her to the hospital. She looks terrible and my side hurts so bad I'm barely able to sit here and not hit him for hurting her and then not pass out. I'm seriously dizzy and my side is starting to go numb. What the hell are we going to do?_

Lost in the darkness

Tried to find your way home

I want to embrace you

And never let you go

Almost hope you're in heaven

So no one can hurt your sou

lLiving in agony

Cause I just do not know

Where you are

**Sango and Inuyasha: **_The only thing that happened in our new relationship is a lot of pain and anger. _

**Inuyasha: **_I turned into an abusive asshole. I'm not like that am I? What the hell have I done? I let my inner yokai take over and now I may have lost a good friend, but I don't like being rejected by anyone! Kags hurt me to doesn't she deserve this?_

**Sango: **_What have I done? I'm not like this. Miroku hurt me though. He was always running off and never wanted to be with me. Granted I cheated on him a lot, but I still like him. He's kinder than Inuyasha and he knows how to treat a woman. Can't I have both?_

I'll find you somewhere

I'll keep on trying

Until my dying day

I just need to know

Whatever has happened

The truth will free my soul

Wherever you are

I won't stop searching

Whatever it takes me to know

**Miroku: **_I honestly feel bad about lying to Sango even after all she's done. I feel bad for Yasha too. I shouldn't have done this, should I? Gome always said it would hurt them when they found out . I guess I just never thought of how much it would. She did though. She knew, and I should've listened. Now look where we all are._

I'll find you somewhere

I'll keep on trying

Until my dying day

I just need to know

Whatever has happened

The truth will free my soul

"Thank you!" The judges smiled and said, "Ok, the next band will have five minutes to set up." The guys stood up and as Miroku passed Kagome he brushed her shoulder. Sango noticed and her eyes darkened, but when she saw Kagome, her heart softened. Kagome looked like death warmed over, but that simple touch had brought light to her eyes. _Maybe I should tell Inu to let them go. Even I can see how much they love each other._

Ok that's all for this chapter. I wanted to do the whole thing in this chapter, but I didn't want to make it to long. So please review and please let me know what you thought. I really hope you guys liked this chapter I worked really really hard on it.


	9. we never knew

DISCLAIMER: OK SO ONCE AGAIN I OWN NOTHING. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE SONGS,STORIES, OR MOVIES OR BOOKS USED IN THIS STORY

RATED M FOR A REASON

Note: Ok so we found out Sango's conscious is kicking in but what about Inuyasha? Please read and review and I hope you guys like it. Thanks so much by the way for all the reviews I've already gotten!

The guys stepped up to the stage. When Miroku got to the mike. He took a deep breath. _This is it. I hope I can do this. This is for her. My gift to her will be to send my love through this song. _"This song is called 'Lips of an Angel'. Its for the only woman I've ever really loved."

Honey why you calling me so late?

It's kinda hard to talk right now.

Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?

I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud

Well, my girl's in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

**Sango: **_WHAT THE HELL? THE ONLY WOMAN HE EVER LOVED? He really didn't love me did he? I mean I know I never really loved him and ok if I'm honest with myself I was only using him but still he's supposed to want me!_

It's really good to hear your voice say my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

**Inuyasha: **_I knew it! He doesn't love Sango! This is proof! He said my girls in the next room, and I wish it was you! How could we be so blind? Nobody takes my girl until I'm through with her!_

It's funny that you're calling me tonight

And, yes, I've dreamt of you too

And does he know you're talking to me

Will it start a fight

No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

**Kagome: **_Oh my God! I can't believe he did this for me! I love him so much!! __I always want to be with him, and I really think we can now. The things from the past shouldn't be a problem. If we can handle the abuse from Inuyasha and Sango we can handle anything._

It's really good to hear your voice say my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

"Kagome, come with me, now." She looked up tiredly and nodded. She pulled her into the hall and said, "Tell me Kags, you once said I was like the sister you never had and you would never hurt me did you mean it?" She nodded. "I have something to tell you and its going to hurt you, but I have to tell you. I…", her voice trailed off and she started to sway. "Kags, quit fooling around." She didn't answer, and swayed hard to the right eventually falling to the floor. "Kags? Kags!" She still didn't answer. Her eyes were closed and there was a bright red spot on her bandage. "Kags, please be ok! Please!" She got out her cell. She used the speed dial. "Ayame! Get into the hall behind the stage now! Its Kags!" She hung up and waited impatiently. Slowly and carefully she leaned down to Kagome. "Kagome, I love you like a sister. I was trying to tell you the music or my thoughts made it clear. Please be ok ! Get up please!" "What happened to her?" "I don't know." "You must think I'm an idiot Sango." Ayame knelt down and checked her pulse. "She's ok. I'm going to give her some water that should wake her up and I have a first aid kit in my bag." Seeing Sango's look she said, "I'm prepared for anything."

It's really good to hear your voice say my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

"Their song is almost done. What are we going to do?" Ayame looked at her. "Kags is obviously in need of a hospital. She's more important." "No!" Ayame looked down. Kagome had opened her eyes. "Ayame, I already promised I would go after, but we can win and I came here so I wouldn't let you down." "Kags it doesn't matter anymore!" "Yes it does. I have to do this. Please." No one said anything. "Please!" They shook their heads and were silent. Finally Ayame said, "Your stubborn as all hell. After this you are going and that's final. Ok?" She nodded. "Were almost on. Let's wait backstage."

And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late?

"Thank you! We appreciate this opportunity!" As they went backstage Miroku looked at Kagome. He had wondered why the girls left, but Kagome flashed him a reassuring smile and passed by him. He turned around only to see Inuyasha blocking his view. "Knock it off Miroku. I mean it." He flashed Inuyasha an innocent look and kept walking. When the girls got on the stage he had just sat down. He looked at Kagome and noticed she was really pale. Ghostly pale. She stepped up to the mike very slowly and picked up her guitar. The weight of the guitar almost seemed to much for her to pick up. He knew how she felt he had felt his ribs ache the entire time because he had his arm at a difficult angle and he was standing straight stretching the bandage. "This song is called 'Teardrops on My Guitar' and its dedicated to the person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see

That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about

And she's got everything that I have to live without

Drew talks to me, I laugh cuz it's just so funny

That I can't even see anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right

I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

**Miroku: **_Wow. She wants to be with me so much. What are the consequences of tonight though? I'm going to pass out any minute and Kagome looks like she may be going unconscious as we speak. What am I going to do? If they get violent I don't know if I can be enough protection tonight. I really don't care though I would die for her. _

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?

And there he goes, so perfectly

The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love

Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

**Sango and Inuyasha: **_They really want to be together don't they? Is it wrong for us to do this? Or is it wrong for them to do this? _

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light

I'll put his picture down and maybe

Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart

**Kagome: **_"We can't see each other anymore. I'm sorry Gome, its to dangerous." I remember that day like it was yesterday. My heart felt like it was ripped out of my chest. I don't know if I can be without him. _

He's the song in the car I keep singing and don't know why I do

He's the time taken up, but there's never enough

And he's all that I need to fall into

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

"Thank you very much." The judges nodded and one stood up. "We will announce the winner in five minutes." As the girls left the stage they saw the guys in the hall. "Ok Kags. Tell us what's going on." "Ayame, why don't you and Koga go relax." "Kags, I know what is going on. It's ok." "Yeah I know, but its ok. You guys go relax." She sighed, but took Koga's hand and they went back to the staging area. "Sango, Inuyasha, I love Miroku with all my heart and I really want to be with him. I have been cheating on you with Miroku for four months Inuyasha and I'm sorry. I really am. I tried to end it and so did he, but we couldn't because we really love each other and I'm really sorry I hurt you guys. I really like you Inuyasha, but its just not he same." "Sango, I'm so sorry about this and Yasha I never meant to hurt you, but I love her with all my heart. Please forgive us. You guys did the same thing to us you know." Sango looked at him. "Not for four months!" Inuyasha ran at Miroku pounding his face and sides. He kept punching and Miroku did his best to defend himself. His side was gushing blood again and Kagome was very feebly trying to get Inuyasha to stop. He pushed her aside and her head hit the floor as she fell. Finally it was Sango's voice broke through. "Inu, STOP IT!!" Inuyasha stopped his fist in midair. "Inuyasha, we both know that we don't love them the way they love each other. The only reason your even pissed is because you wanted your to have your cake and eat it too. You can't though because I love you and I know deep down you love me, and I don't want you with anyone else. Miroku, its over. Make Kagome happy." Miroku looked at her in shock, then smiled in thanks. "Thank you Sango."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "It's over bitch." She nodded and said, "Good now I won't get beat on a daily basis." He raised his hand again, but Sango caught it. "Let them go. Inu, I mean it. Look at them. We've done enough." He looked at her and said, "Whatever." "Their almost ready to announce the winner." Ayame looked at them in disgust. "Violence is not going to solve this. Inuyasha you know you want Sango stop being such a jerk. Sango let them go." She looked at Miroku and Kagome. "However, you guys were wrong. You shouldn't have cheated on them." Kagome nodded. "I know." She shook her head and then noticed Sango was breathing very hard. "Sango are you ok?" Kagome asked. Water began trickling on the floor next to Sango's feet. "Holy crap! I think her water broke!" Ayame looked at Kagome. "Are you sure?" "Yeah I guess my medical classes are going to pay off huh?

So that's it for this chapter! I apologize that it took so long and that I left a cliff hanger. Be sure to leave me lots of reviews and I promise to get the next chapter to you guys as fast as I can! Hope you liked this chapter!


	10. Happy ending?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS, STORIES, MOVIES OR TV SHOWS USED IN THIS STORY!

ALSO THIS IS RATED M SO IF YOUR NOT OLD ENOUGH YOUR IN THE WRONG STORY.

Note: Ok so last chapter was intense but now we get to see if Kagome will turn on Sango and treat her the way she treated them. Please keep in mind that when Gome and Roku go to the hospital this is what happens when there in the ER. Hope you guys like it and please please review!

Kagome looked into Sango's eyes. "Its ok Sango. You'll be ok!" Inuyasha shook his head. "Don't trust her! She'll probably screw up on purpose to get back at us!" Five heads turned and looked at Inuyasha. Miroku walked over to him slowly and then punched him so hard Kagome was surprised he wasn't spitting blood. "You and Sango took things way to far, but we would NEVER do anything like that. If you don't already know that then you really don't know us at all." Kagome nodded in assent then turned to Sango. "Good thing your in a dress! Otherwise you'd be sitting here half naked." Sango laughed appreciatively then groaned in pain. "Do you trust me Sango?" She paused for a moment then nodded. That was all Kagome needed. "Roku, its probably unlikely that you'll get a signal all the way out here, but try to call an ambulance. Ayame, go into the bathroom and wet some paper towels. Koga I need you to tell the judges not to have anyone take this hallway so that we can have some privacy and Inuyasha hold Sango's hand." They all stared at her. She shook her head and then said as loud as she could, "GO!"

They went and Inuyasha moved to sit next to Sango. "Take off your jacket and put it under her head. Or let her use your lap as a pillow." He took off his jacket and moved her into a more comfortable position. "Have you ever delivered a baby Kags?" She shook her head. "I'm the tops in my classes though. I can do this." She positioned herself next to Sango and checked her dilation. "She's not ready yet." "What do you mean she's not ready yet?" "She's not dilated enough." "Here Kags. I got as many paper towels as I could." "Wipe them across her forehead." Miroku came back with Koga and they both looked worried. "We couldn't get a signal anywhere. What are we going to do?" Sango began to cry. "Don't cry Sango. I'm going to deliver your baby." They all looked at her in shock. "An ambulance won't get here in time because we don't have service in here. I have to. It would be nice if someone had faith in me." She smiled at Sango. "You should start contracting soon ok? Then your going to dilate more and you will need to push ok?" Sango nodded.

While they waited they did everything they could to make her comfortable and when she started contracting they were painful and very close together. Sango began to cry again and gripped Inuyasha's hand as hard as she could. When she was dilated enough Kagome instructed her to push. Sango screamed. Kagome encouraged her, but when the baby was close to the entrance she frowned. Sango noticed immediately. "What is it?" "The umbilical cord is choking the baby. I'm going to reach in gently and untangle it ok?" Inuyasha stood up. "NO! Your going to kill the baby! You stupid bitch! It's all your fault the baby is in trouble." Kagome looked shocked and tears welled up in her eyes. Sango looked at Inuyasha and finally said very softly, "Inuyasha, come here." He bent down to her and she slapped him as hard as she could. "You fucking idiot! I'm sitting here trying to have your baby and Kagome is seriously fucked up because you beat the shit out of her and she's still trying to help me! So shut the fuck up and let me deliver the baby!" She looked at Kagome who along with everyone else, was wide eyed with their mouths open. "Kags, do what you have to do." Kagome reached out and gently slid her hand around the baby's neck and slowly untangled it. When she was finished she said, "PUSH!" Sango pushed with all her might. Kagome laughed. "The head is out. Sango chan your baby has hair! Keep pushing!" Sango screamed and said, "I can't push anymore it hurts. I have to stop!" "NO! Sango your almost done! One more push and it will be out!" Koga ran up to Kagome. "Kags! One of the judges got service on their phone an ambulence should be here any minute!" Kagome smiled. "Sango, push!" She pushed with all she had one more time and her face turned purple.

Then they heard the sweetest sound. The baby was crying in Kagome's arms. "It's a boy." Sango looked at Inuyasha and then said, "Shippo." Kagome handed the baby to Sango and said, "The ambulance is coming. They will clean up the baby and cut the cord." Sango nodded and said, "Thank you Kagome. Thank you so much for everything." Kagome smiled and leaned into Miroku's waiting arms. Ayame and Koga began to gently clean up the mess and the blood on Sango's legs. No one noticed that Miroku and Kagome were struggling to breathe. Kagome put her mouth to Miroku's ear and said, "I know nothing…nothing has changed. I know….there will always be problems. We fought to be together …and I want to be with you always." Miroku smiled and when he answered he was having trouble speaking as well. "I love you…Gome. I will….I will do anything for you. Always and forever….we'll be together." She smiled and tried to stay with him. It was obvious he was trying to do the same.

They heard sirens outside and Koga said, "That's the ambulance. I'll go tell them where we are." Kagome and Miroku smiled at each other one more time then collapsed on the floor together. Their bodies were next to each other and they were holding hands. Sango gasped and even Inuyasha looked shocked. After a few minutes Koga came back with a gurney and then noticed Miroku and Kagome. "Go get two more!" The paramedic got out his phone and dialed a number. After a moment he said, "This is John. We need another ambulance. Hurry it looks like they don't have too long." Then he helped Sango and Shippo on the gurney and said, "Only one of you can go with her." Inuyasha jumped up and got into the ambulance. Before they shut the doors he said, "Don't let them die."

_**Kagome and Miroku: **__I can't feel anything. Its like I'm weightless. The only thing I feel is the hand holding mine. Giving me strength. _

**Kagome:**_ I have to hold on for Miroku. I have to. I can't die yet. Its not time. We finally get to be together again damnit! I'm not leaving him alone. _

**Miroku: **_I have to be here for Gome. If I die she's alone and we fought so hard and for so long. God let us live and be together. _

While they waited for the second ambulance Koga and Ayame tried to clean up the blood they noticed on Kagome and Miroku. They tried to separate their hands to get them clean but noticed that when their hands were separated they simultaneously got worse. They would start to shake a little or get really pale. So they put their hands back and immediately the fingers laces locking the hands together. Ayame looked at Koga and said softly, "You realize what's going on don't you? There giving each other strength. Their holding on just for each other." Koga nodded. "This is so sad though. If one dies the other will too." She nodded and held Kagome's other hand. "Please hold on Kagome."

The ambulance finally came and Ayame nearly wept with relief. When the paramedic said only one could go she shook her head. "Please sir. Let us both go." "I'm sorry miss but with the two gurney's in there already there's no room." Ayame felt tears slide down her face as she wondered what she could say to get them both to go. She was still debating when they heard a scream from inside the ambulance. "Sally! There monitors are beeping like crazy and their heart rate is dropping. Koga pushed past the paramedic and grabbed Ayame's arm before climbing in the ambulance. He noticed that the attendant had unclasped their hands and he put them back together. Once again the fingers immediately laced and the hands locked together. The paramedic named Sally closed the doors and said, "Their unconscious. How could they move their hands?" Koga answered softly. "The only reason their holding on at all is for each other. Keep their hands together. Their giving each other the strength to stay with us. See, look behind you their monitors aren't beeping as hard. Now get us to the hospital before their limited strength gives out all together."

When they got to the hospital the first thing the paramedics told the doctor on call was to leave their hands together. When they explained why the doctor had tears in his eyes. He agreed and told the attendants to put them in the private room next to Sango's and to shove the beds close enough together that they could stay together their too until they woke up. Then he rushed them to the ER explaining to Koga that they could wait in the waiting room.

When they got to the ER, the doctor immediately called the other doctor on call explaining the special situation that Kagome and Miroku were in and explaining the basic injuries that he could find. The doctor got there immediately and they began to work on them. As they worked they noticed that their hands were gripping tighter and tighter. The first doctor finally commented on it. "I think this is so sad and beautiful at the same time. I've never seen a couple more in love. The hands I think are tightening when their in pain. I can't give them anything else for it though." The other doctor nodded and said, "We will be done soon though. There's not much more we can do." "They've lost so much blood it's a miracle their alive. Be very careful now that were in the final stages."

**Kagome: **_I can feel my body letting go. Miroku. I'm trying not to leave you! I can feel your hand tightening against mine. I know you want me to stay. I'm trying Roku!_

**Miroku:**_Don't you dare leave me woman! Were in this together. If I'm holding on your holding on! Stay with me take my strength!_

They continued to work until they noticed that Kagome was twitching. Immediately after her monitors began to beep like crazy. No sooner than hers when off Miroku's began to go off too. "Shit! We gotta get their heart rates up! We gotta keep them alive come on!" They kept working for a minute then the second doctor spoke up. "Her monitors are getting a little better. His are fluctuating. Doctor! We need his monitors to stop fluctuating!"

**Kagome: **_No Roku. I won't take your last strength. We'll get through this together._

Their hands tightened and slowly the monitors began to get more regular. The doctors looked at each other. "I've never seen anything like this. This is the first time in my entire career I have seen a phenomena like this. What should we do?" "We keep working on them. That's all we can do. Finish getting the rest of the blood to stop then stitch her up. I will continue working on him." He nodded and walked over to Kagome and tried to get the rest of the blood to stop. After a few minutes the monitors started to beep like crazy again.

**Both thinking: **_They were at the beach again twirling on the sand. Laughing and holding. Kissing and touching. Their eyes sparkled with a magic meant just for each other. He twirled her around and she laughed softly. Kagome stood on her tiptoes and kissed him with all the love and passion that she had and he returned her kiss with equal favor. Finally when they came up for air he led her to the blanket he had set up for them and sat her down. His arms wrapped tightly around hers. "I love you Gome." He gave her his award winning smile and she melted. "I love you too Roku." He leaned in and kissed her very softly on her lips. She leaned against him and put her head on his chest and enter twined her hand in his. "Gome?" "Yes Roku?" He cupped her chin so he was looking at her. He pulled a box out of his pocket and knelt on one knee. "Will you marry me Kagome?"_

"Doctor! Were losing them!"

**Both thinking: **_She slowly walked down the aisle. Everyone they knew would not be coming. They were being married in secret. She smiled when she reached him. She had never been more happy in her life. Miroku smiled at her and mouthed, "I love you." She felt a tear slide down her cheek. He reached for her hand and was about to say his vows when his father showed up drunk and violent. _

"Doctor! Tell me what to do were losing them!"

**Both thinking: **_"Miroku!" She grasped his hand. "Miroku, please hold on. Please Roku!" She moved so he was positioned on her lap and he smiled at her. "I'm getting blood on your wedding dress." She looked down and laughed. That doesn't matter now. Just hold on until the ambulance gets here. He nodded. "Is it deep?" She took of his jacket and checked. "Yes, but I have cleaned it pretty well the blood should stop very soon." "I love you Gome. When I get out of the hospital we will get married ok? I promise!" She nodded and held him. When the hospital came they found them holding each other. Blood soaked and tear soaked._

The doctors tried to staunch the blood and get there heart rate to normal, but they were having no success. "It's like their losing the will to live." "There's a tear on her cheek. Look! There's one on his cheek too."

**Both: **_"You know cheating on them is wrong right?" "Then why does it feel right Gome?"_

"NURSE! Get everyone in here! Were not losing them damnit!"

**Kagome: **_I can feel my body letting go. I need to hold on! Roku….Roku!_

**Miroku: **_I need to stay here. I don't care how much pain I'm in! GOME! I want to stay with GOME! _

"There's not much more we can do doctor. I'm sorry."

And that's it! In the next chapter we will find out if Kagome and Miroku will live! So please give me lots of reviews cuz I'm already working on the next chapter!


	11. love conquers all

DISCLAIMER: OK SO ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS,MOVIES,ARTISTS, BOOKS OR TELEVISION SHOWS USED IN THIS STORY.

IF YOUR NOT OLD ENOUGH FOR M PLEASE DO NOT READ. SORRY TO BE A PARTYPOOPER BUT I C AN'T AFFORD ANGRY PARENTS.

Note: So in the last chapter, it got intense. Everyone is in the hospital and Shippo was born. (I know it seemed weird to have him as Sango's child be Shippo, but the little guy needed some time in the story too because I love Shippo too!) I know a lot of people are also wondering whether or not the main characters are going to live or not and we find that out in this chapter too. I want to say again thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed you guys rock!! And pretty please review after this chapter too!

"There's not much more we can do doctor. I'm sorry." The second doctor repeated looking at the first. "What do you want us to do?" The first doctor clenched his teeth and said, "We are not losing them. Keep trying!"

**Both: **_"Trust me Kagome." She laughed and gave him her hand and they jumped together. As they fell into the lake they shrieked with laughter. Miroku looked at Kagome and said, "I'm so glad were finally together. I've liked you for forever." She nodded and said, "Me too."_

Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep. "Doctor! We can't slow the monitors down! There going to die if we can't do something!"

**Both: **_Kagome looked deeply into Miroku's eyes. She knew he was going to kiss her and was happy because she had never kissed anyone and knew he hadn't either. It would make it that much more special. They were lying on his bed holding hands and he leaned over her so his body was covering hers. He gazed into her eyes and she felt an unexpected flutter go through her stomach. Slowly he bent down and pressed his lips against hers and slowly she responded. A thousand thoughts ran through her mind and she wrapped her arms around him as he bit her lip gently. She opened her mouth and their tongues danced a dance as old as the game of love itself. When they finally came up for air Miroku looked at her through eyes that were slightly glazed over and he said, "Wow." Kagome laughed and leaned in to kiss him again. _

"Doctor!" Their hands clasped tight together the skin turning white. Kagome's mouth moved and the doctors stopped and looked at her. Her mouth moved again and they heard her say, "Roku." They looked at each other in astonishment. "They are still unconscious. There's no way she should be able to…" "Gome." They looked at Miroku and Kagome and back again. Beep.beep.beep.beeep. The monitors brought them back to reality. They got back to work trying to get there monitors down and praying for a miracle.

**Kagome:**_ Roku. I feel my body slipping away and I don't want to go. Please let me stay with you. Let me be with you forever. We've fought so hard. Overcame so many obstacles. _

**Miroku: **_Gome, after all we've been through we don't get to be together? Well fuck that! I'm staying right here. I'm not about to let death take me away from you. I'm here and as long as you hold on I'm hanging on. _

Tears slid down the nurses cheek. "There's nothing more we can do doctor. Its up to them now." The doctor shook his head. "We have to keep trying." The nurse nodded and went to Kagome trying to get her heart rate at its normal level and the doctor moved to help Miroku. After a few moments the nurse said, "I stopped the bleeding in her head, but it keeps coming back. No matter how many times I staunch it." "Stitch it! I told you to stitch it!" Nodding she did and moved to the next problem. Then she noticed something. The hands were still grasped tightly together, but the thumbs had locked too. The skin was turning white they were gripping so hard and she knew that they had to be in pain. Her heart went out to them. _Poor kids. They're trying so hard to stay here. _

**Kagome: **_My spiritual power can't save us. We have to do it on our own. Roku's isn't helping him either or he would be well again already. Well if this is it, at least I got to have Roku in my life for a little bit. I will always cherish the time I had with him. I can't give up. Not now even if it kills me to try. _

**Miroku: **_At least I got to see her face one more time. Its not enough though. I want to be with her morning noon and night and that's all I want for the rest of my life. I will be strong for her._

**Waiting room: **"Ayame, do you think their ok?" "I don't know ordinarily a nurse comes at least to tell us how its going but no one has come." "You speak to soon my love, there's the nurse." The nurse walked to them slowly and shook her head. Ayame gasped "NO. Your lying!" She shook her head again. "There's nothing more we can do for them. If they die, they will die together." Ayame and Koga looked at her then ran past towards the ER. They made a quick stop to Sango's room and then headed to the ER. The nurse tried to stop them, but was sorely outnumbered. Even Sango and Inuyasha were at the ER doors with them. "KAGOME! MIROKU! YOU HAVE TO HANG ON! WE LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T GO!" Sango and Inuyasha looked at one another then added, "WERE SORRY WE DIDN'T SEE HOW MUCH IT MEANT FOR YOU TO BE TOGETHER AND WERE SORRY FOR EVERYTHING ELSE. PLEASE DON'T GO!"

They would have stayed at the doors all night if security hadn't pulled them away and led them back to Sango's room. Shippo was given back to her, but she asked the nurse to take him and immediately fell on Inuyasha sobbing. Soon Ayame followed suit and even Inuyasha and Koga began to cry. Finally Koga said softly, "We need a miracle."

**Both: **_"KAGOME! MIROKU! YOU HAVE TO HANG ON! WE LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T GO!" "WERE SORRY WE DIDN'T SEE HOW MUCH IT MEANT FOR YOU TO BE TOGETHER AND WERE SORRY FOR EVERYTHING ELSE. PLEASE DON'T GO!" Don't go……..Don't go…….._

**Both: **_I love you and I refuse to go. I choose you!!_

The doctors gasped and slowly backed away from the table. Kagome and Miroku were shaking violently, but clearly fighting what they thought was the inevitable. Then simultaneously screamed and stopped shaking.

**Both: **_I CHOOSE YOU!! I CHOOSE LOVE!! I WILL NOT GIVE UP! WITH MY LAST BIT OF STRENGTH I WILL STAY WITH YOU! I PROMISE!! They were at the beach again twirling on the sand. Laughing and touching. Their eyes sparkled with a magic meant just for each other. He twirled her around and she laughed softly. Kagome stood on her tiptoes and kissed him with all the love and passion that she had and he returned her kiss with all the love in his heart. Finally when they came up for air he led her to the blanket he had set up for them and sat her down. His arms wrapped tightly around hers. "I love you Gome." He gave her his award winning smile and she melted. "I love you too Roku." He leaned in and kissed her very softly on her lips. She leaned against him and put her head on his chest and enter twined her hand in his. "Gome?" "Yes Roku?" He cupped her chin so he was looking at her. He pulled a box out of his pocket and knelt on one knee. "Will you marry me Kagome?" She nodded and said, "With all my heart Roku. DON'T LEAVE ME! ITS NOT OUR TIME! WE WANT TO STAY TOGETHER FOREVER RIGHT?_

As soon as they stopped the monitors stopped beeping altogether and to their surprise the hands were held lest tightly. The nurse asked quietly, "Are they dead doctor?" "Yes"

**Both: **_That's what you think_

_Beep…..Beep…..Beep…..Beep….. "Oh my God! Doctor look! Their alive! But how?" The doctor shook his head and after a moment he answered. "They used all the strength they had left and gave it to each other to stay with us. They saved each other."_

And that's it for now. Please review and tell me what you think. Please please review.


	12. the truth?

DISCLAIMER: OK SO ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS,MOVIES,ARTISTS, BOOKS OR TELEVISION SHOWS USED IN THIS STORY.

IF YOUR NOT OLD ENOUGH FOR M PLEASE DO NOT READ. SORRY TO BE A PARTYPOOPER BUT I C AN'T AFFORD ANGRY PARENTS.

Note: Okay now you guys know I wasn't going to let them die right? I know how they lived was very unusual and I may change that later because I had three different ideas for how that could have been written. If I do decide to change it I may let you guys choose which idea to keep because you've been so nice to read this and to keep reviewing. So anyway, basically in this chapter were going to see what was wrong with them in the first place as well as the new injuries and we will also find out their new injuries and if they need to stay hospitalized. Please remember that they put them in the same room as Sango and Please review! Hope you guys like this chapter!

The nurse smiled and brushed Kagome's hair out of her eyes. She had given special instructions for their room and they were just finishing it up. As they wheeled Kagome and Miroku into the room the nurse chuckled because they still wouldn't let go of each others hands so it was very difficult to get them in the room, but finally two attendants came in and carried them to their part of the room and they noticed a very wide hospital bed. It was big enough for two people and they knew why the nurse had asked them to do it. They set them down gently and instantly the bodies moved so they were holding each other, making it even more difficult for the nurses to adjust their ivs and the monitors.

Sango looked over at them and watched the attendants leave. Then she asked the nurse, "Will they live?" The nurse nodded and said, "You should have seen them in there. They never gave up. They almost went about three times, but in the end they saved each other. Now they just need to get healthy again." Sango nodded and said, "She delivered my baby. I owe her everything. He risked everything for her. They should be together." The nurse looked shocked. "She delivered your baby?" Sango nodded and smiled as Shippo pulled her hair. The nurse chuckled and then wondered aloud, "Is there anything this couple can't do?" Inuyasha waited until the nurse left and then said softly, "I'm glad their ok. I was worried." Sango smiled and said, "See, you do have a conscious." He growled affectionately then looked serious. "What if they like press charges or something? Shippo will go to a foster home." Ayame and Koga rolled their eyes and both slapped him as hard as they could. "What more do they have to do for you two to make you realize that they have forgiven and forgotten? They knew what they did was wrong and they didn't tell anyone about what you did and they delivered your baby. I mean Kags did most of the work but Roku helped Kags." Inuyasha nodded and hung his head. "I shouldn't have hit Kagome."

**Kagome and Miroku: **_I'm in a lot of pain, but it was worth it. I got to stay with the love of my life. I can hear our hearts beating in sync with each other and the arms wrapped around me keeping me safe and warm. Giving me love._

"When do you think they will wake up?," Sango asked shooting them a look. "The nurse said the drugs wouldn't keep them under that long. They spent so much time in surgery and after everything that happened to them they will be lucky to wake up this week," Koga answered. They were so busy talking that they didn't notice that Kagome had stirred. Ayame smiled and said, "Remember though, they said that when they woke up they might be disoriented so if they don't remember much or don't know where they are don't get upset." They nodded. Miroku stirred and pulled Kagome closer. She smiled and then slowly opened her eyes. She was greeted by two violet eyes opening very slowly and a mouth easing into a smile. "Gome." "Roku." She smiled and whispered, "I wanted to stay with you so badly. I knew my spiritual powers weren't helping me so it was just us, Roku. We saved each other." He leaned his head into her shoulder and said, "I told you we would always be together. Nothing was going to separate us again." Kagome smiled and gently kissed him. He looked surprised for a moment, but then kissed her back.

They heard a sniff and broke apart. The group had heard them and shot all eyes on them, but hadn't said anything when they saw the love between their eyes. They hadn't wanted to spoil the moment. Now Kagome smiled and said weakly, "How's Shippo?" Sango smiled. "He's fine Kagome. Thank you so much. We owe you everything." Kagome laughed weakly and said, "No you don't." Miroku nodded his assent. Miroku rolled over to look at the group and Kagome followed suit gently laying her head on Miroku's shoulder. "You don't owe us anything," Miroku whispered. Inuyasha looked at them for a moment and opened his mouth as if to ask something, then appeared to change his mind. Kagome looked at Shippo and said to Sango, "He's beautiful." "Thank you. Also thank you Miroku. If you hadn't been helping Kags, Shippo wouldn't be here." Miroku chuckled, but nodded and smiled. Ayame smiled and whispered, "I can't believe you guys survived and woke up so soon. I prayed so much for a miracle. Is it true what the doctor told us? That you saved each other?" Kagome snuggled closer to Miroku and nodded. Koga smiled and said, "I'm glad you guys are ok. We couldn't have done any of this without you." Kagome smiled then started laughing really hard. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy then began laughing themselves when they heard Kagome ask, "Who won the band competition?" When they settled down, Ayame answered. "They actually called us after we got here. They said that we won and that the guys came in second, and that we can claim the check when were better. Or if you want you guys can send me and I will pick it up." Kagome was going to say something but the nurse entered the room and said, "Oh my! The doctor said you wouldn't wake up for days! I'm glad you are awake though because I need to talk to you about your injuries."

She looked at Kagome. "You little missy have a mild concussion. You also have a sprained wrist and we discovered the reason you've had chest pains lately is because you have Pneumothorax, and were treating that, so when you leave the hospital you'll be just fine." She turned and looked at Miroku. "You young man, have a broken finger, probably from something you punched," here the group looked at each other with a small smile. "You also have four broken ribs, and you almost punctured a lung. Both of you also have deep scratches just about everywhere on your body. You guys want to tell me how you got all these injuries? If someone gave them to you, you have to tell us." She looked at them, her eyes going back and forth. Kagome spoke softly, "No one gave these injuries to us." Miroku looked at the nurse and said, "We got into an accident." The nurse looked at them skeptically, and then said, "I will be back in here later and I expect the truth." After she left the doctor came in and said, "She's right you know. You have to tell the truth." Kagome looked at the doctor in defiance and said, "We _are_ telling the truth." Miroku held her hand and squeezed her hand and she calmed. The doctor looked at Kagome and then said, "An accident wouldn't cause the amount of damage you two have done to you. Along with all the injuries she listed you have contusions and bruises and deep gashes covering half of your bodies. Tell us the truth."

It was Miroku's turn to glare. "Were sick and were tired. Can you just interrogate us later and let us rest?" The doctor looked at him in shock and then nodded walking out of the room. Inuyasha spoke softly, "You'd better not tell Miroku." Miroku's glare turned to Inuyasha but it was Kagome who spoke. "Shut the hell up Inuyasha. Don't threaten us." He stood up and instantly Ayame and Koga got up and held him. Koga spoke and this time it wasn't his usual softness. This time it was rough. "Haven't you had enough of this?!" Inuyasha glared but sat down. Kagome smiled gently at Inuyasha and said, "It's not you Inuyasha." The group looked at her confused, but understanding dawned on Inuyasha's face. "You always said that Kags. You did understand." Miroku looked at Kagome who shook her head. She smiled and said, "We should rest. Nite guys." They rolled over slowly and curved into each other, Miroku's arm protectively wrapped around Kagome.

**Kagome and Miroku: **_"Ok guys here's my new song. I wrote it for someone who needs to wake up." Miroku laughed and Inuyasha and Sango smiled and said, "Oh yeah? Finally got a crush on someone Kags?" "Oh shut up. Its not like you two have anyone. Inuyasha's been single all his life and you have too." She smiled and then said, "Here goes."_

_Here's the story of a girl_

_Living in a lonely world_

_A hidden note a secret crush_

_Alittle boy who talks too much_

_Well I'm standing in the crowd_

_And when you smile I check you out_

_But you don't even know my name_

_You're too busy playin' games_

_**Kagome: Come on Miroku. I like you and I can't think of any other way to tell you. Ask me out!**_

_And I want you to know_

_If you lose your way I won't let you go_

_If I cut my hair if I change my clothes will you notice me_

_If I bite my lip if I say hello will you notice me_

_What's it gonna take for you to see_

_To get you to notice me_

_To get you to notice me_

_Go__t your head up in the clouds_

_Tell me when you're comin' down_

_Now I don't wanna sink your ship_

_It's not about the scholarship_

_And all the friends who follow you_

_They tell you things that just ain't true_

_I'm the girl you never see_

_I'm the one you really need _

_**Miroku: I've liked her for forever. Do I finally have the guts to tell you how I feel?**_

_And oh don't get me wrong_

_You better make your move before the moment's gone_

_T__ell me_

_If I cut my hair if I change my clothes will you notice me_

_If I bite my lip if I say hello will you notice me_

_What's it gonna take for you to see_

_To get you to notice me_

_I'm not like the rest_

_I just don't care if you're the best_

_You see it's all the same to me_

_You just be who you wanna be_

_It's all the same to me_

_Oh don't get me wrong (don't get me wrong)_

_You better make your move before the moment's gone_

_Tell me_

_If I cut my hair if I change my clothes will you notice me_

_If I bite my lip if I say hello will you notice me_

_If I cut my hair if I change my clothes will you notice me_

_If I bite my lip if I say hello will you notice me_

_I want you to notice meI'll get you to notice me_

_I'll get you to notice meI'll get you to notice me_

"What are we going to do Sango? They know their lying." "They won't tell. Calm down." He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "Were going to go to jail." She glared at him and said, "Shut up! The doctor will hear you!" Kagome stirred and Koga looked at Sango and Inuyasha in disgust. "Their injured all to hell and your dumb asses just woke them up." Kagome looked up. "What's going on?" Sango shook her head. "Don't worry about it." Kagome was about to answer, but then the doctor came back. "Ready to talk now Kagome?" She shook her head and said, "We got into a car accident. That's the truth." He shook his head and Kagome snapped. "Why do you care anyway?!" He walked right up to her and said, "Because I'm your father."

And that's all for now. By the way that condition that Kagome has is when air leaks from a lung and into the chest cavity. It makes it very difficult to breathe and stress probably didn't help. Give me lots of reviews guys please!!


	13. sorry!

Hey guys thanks so much for being loyal readers I haven't updated yet cuz I have had huge fam drama and even bigger bf drama and now there's no internet in my house I will try to update soon from another computer though so keep reading and thanks so much!!


End file.
